Tes Rasa
by ForgetMeNot09
Summary: Sering dijodoh-jodohkan bisa membuatmu berpikir ulang tentang rasa, bukan? Sequel inside.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

Mencoba menulis cerita tanpa konflik tetapi acap terjadi di kehidupan kita. Judul saya ambil dari judul draf saya.

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Saya meminjam karakter dari Masashi Kishimoto dalam cerita ini.

* * *

**ForgetMeNot09**

mempersembahkan

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tes Rasa**

**.**

**.**

"Hinata, dapat salam dari Naruto!"

"Aku tidak nitip salam apapun, Ino!"

Suara cekikik kembali terdengar di antara gerombolan wanita yang tengah melewati kubikel kerja Hinata. Wanita itu memutar bola matanya bosan. Sudah biasa seperti ini, teman-teman kantor menggoda atau menjodohkan dirinya dengan pria berambut kuning di kubikel paling ujung.

Sebenarnya Hinata tidak peduli, toh teman-temannya hanya bercanda, tetapi reaksi dari pria itu yang membuatnya jengah.

Hinata bergegas memasukkan dompet ke tas kecilnya. Ia berjalan mendekati dispenser untuk mengisi ulang botol minumnya untuk bekal perjalanan pulang. Saat itulah, ia tidak sengaja tersenggol tubuh Naruto.

Hinata memundurkan tubuhnya, mempersilakan Naruto untuk mengambil air terlebih dahulu. Namun, pria itu malah ikut mundur, dengan muka malas Naruto berucap, "Kau dulu!"

Hinata hanya diam dan menurut. Heran, kenapa pria ini seolah tidak menyukainya. Padahal ia merasa tak pernah berbuat salah.

Setelah selesai mengisi botolnya, Hinata bergegas pergi tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun pada pria itu. Sayup tetapi ia masih mampu mendengar gerutuan Naruto, "Dasar tidak sopan!"

Sepanjang jalan wanita itu berpikir, kesalahan apa yang sudah dia lakukan pada Naruto. Katakan Hinata bukan orang yang peka, tetapi ayolah, jika ada masalah lebih baik dibicarakan bukan? Diam tidak akan membuat dirinya mengerti apa pun.

Terlalu lama melamun, membuat wanita itu hampir melewatkan kereta pulangnya. Ia terpaksa berlari cepat dengan sepatu berhak tinggi demi mengejar pintu kereta yang nyaris tertutup. Beruntung ia berhasil masuk sebelum pintu kereta tertutup. Napasnya tersengal, ia sedikit membungkukkan badan untuk mengaturnya kembali. Tangan kirinya yang berpegangan pada tiang mendadak menyentuh tangan lain. Hinata terkejut dan mendongak, didapatinya netra biru itu tengah menatapnya tajam.

"U-Uzumaki-_san_? Maaf," ujarnya.

Namun Naruto seakan tak peduli dan langsung menegakkan pandangan kembali. Hinata mendesah. Ya, siapa sangka ia akan bertemu pria itu di sini. Padahal ia telah keluar kantor lebih dahulu dari Naruto, tetapi ternyata pria itu malah sudah sampai lebih cepat. Mungkin memang benar, Hinata terlalu banyak melamun saat berjalan tadi.

* * *

"Sudah kedua kali ini ya Uzumaki-_san_. Kesalahan ketiga akan membuat saya berpikir ulang untuk memperpanjang kontrak Anda."

Suara menggelegar dari ujung ruangan membuat hati Hinata merasa tidak enak. Padahal bukan dia yang sedang kena marah, tapi tetap saja, mendengar orang membentak orang lain membuat dirinya tidak nyaman. Ia memaksakan diri untuk fokus pada laporan di depannya. Sedang suara marah-marah tersebut sudah tak lagi terdengar. Kini yang tertangkap telinganya adalah bisik-bisik dari kawan kerja mereka yang tengah membicarakan Naruto dan Tsunade.

Merasa gerah dengan suasana seperti ini membuat Hinata berdiri dan beranjak pergi meninggalkan ruangan. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Sejak kecil Hinata memang paling tidak bisa mendengar suara keras. Rongga dadanya akan seketika terasa sesak.

Kakinya membawa wanita itu menuju kedai kopi di lantai atas, alih-alih ke kantin seperti biasanya. Setelah memesan _Americano _hangat, matanya menyusur atap gedung yang transparan. Hinata tersenyum, langit biru dengan pendar sinar matahari musim semi yang tidak terlampau terang, membuat hatinya tenang. Ia memejamkan mata sejenak dan menghirup napas dalam. Udara yang bertukar melalui pintu membuat ruangan terasa hangat alami.

"_Americano_nya silakan."

Hinata membayar minumannya dan berjalan ke pintu, berniat duduk di bagian balkon yang atapnya terbuka. Mata peraknya melirik saat dua orang pria memanggil namanya dengan nada menggoda.

"Hinata …."

Salah satu pria itu bahkan mengedipkan mata genit. Hinata membuang muka. Rona merah menguasai pipi putihnya. Memalukan bukan ketika ada pria menggodamu?

"Jangan sembarangan Toneri! Kau tidak takut pulang kantor nanti dihadang Uzumaki?"

Dan tawa terbahak-bahak menjadi yang terakhir Hinata dengar dari dua pria itu.

Hinata memilih tempat duduk paling ujung. Di sini ia bisa melihat bagian luar dari gedung tempat perusahaannya berada. Netra piasnya berbinar bahagia, melihat suasana di luar, sembari sesekali menyesap kopi.

Pandangan sang wanita terhenti pada sosok yang duduk di meja seberang. Ia mengutuk diri sendiri, ya Tuhan, bagaimana mungkin ia tidak menyadari ada orang itu di sana. Atau memang orang itu baru saja menempati meja itu?

Tatapan mereka bertemu. Hinata yang sudah menebak reaksi apa yang akan diberikan pria itu, segera menunduk. Setidaknya biarkan ia berasumsi buruk tetapi tidak merasakannya kali ini.

Sesekali Hinata mencuri pandang ke arah pria itu. Raut wajah dengan rahang tegas itu terlihat sedih. Entah apa yang tengah pria itu rasakan, Hinata seakan bersimpati. Sifat Hinata yang terlalu keibuan membuatnya merasa ingin mendekap Naruto.

Hinata menggelengkan kepala, berusaha menepis pikirannya. Lalu semenit kemudian ia mendengar suara berisik dari arah pintu. Segerombolan wanita yang tadi berbisik tentang Naruto, kini berjalan mendekat. Hinata sudah merasakan firasat tidak enak. Bergegas ia menghabiskan kopinya hingga sedikit tersedak.

"_Ah _Hinata, Naruto, kenapa kalian duduk di meja yang berbeda?"

Tawa kembali terdengar, kali ini Hinata membalas ledekan Ino dengan dengusan keras. Ino dan yang lainnya tentu saja kaget. Ini pertama kalinya Hinata mengeluarkan reaksi "keras" seperti ini. Tidak seperti biasanya yang hanya diam dan berlalu pergi.

"Sudah cukup, Ino, Sakura, kalian membuat kami jengah."

Hinata menghentakkan kakinya dan pergi begitu saja. Menuai tatapan terkejut dari para wanita yang baru saja meledeknya, dan …

… pria Uzumaki itu.

* * *

Sore ini Hinata memutuskan untuk mampir ke taman sejenak. Pikirannya sedikit ruwet setelah seharian menghabiskan waktu demi menyelesaikan laporan kegiatan secepat mungkin. Wanita itu paling anti membawa pekerjaan ke rumah karena baginya waktunya di rumah adalah waktu untuk keluarga.

Di bagian selatan taman itu ada sebuah gerobak es krim, membuat binar cahaya dan senyum bahagia terpatri di wajah Hinata. Kakinya melangkah cepat mendekati gerobak yang tengah sepi pengunjung.

"Pak, es krim vanilla satu ya."

Tidak lebih dari dua menit, satu _cone _es krim telah berpindah ke tangannya. Ia berniat duduk saat dirasa ponselnya bergetar. Dengan cekatan Hinata mengambil ponsel itu dan mengangkat telepon.

"…."

"I-Ino?"

"…."

"Ada di taman."

"…."

Hinata tersenyum dan mengangguk, padahal tahu Ino tidak bisa melihatnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Ino. Aku juga meminta maaf karena membentakmu dan teman-teman tadi."

"…."

"Iya."

Helaan napas terembus dari bibir mungil Hinata. Ino baru saja meminta maaf atas perilakunya dan teman-teman yang sering meledek Hinata dan Naruto. Namun sebenarnya, Hinata tak pernah menganggap teman-teman mereka bersalah. Hanya saja, rasa tidak nyaman saat mereka meledek dan akibat yang ditimbulkan seperti sikap Naruto yang mencipta kecanggungan, membuat Hinata mau tidak mau mengeluarkan unek-uneknya. Seperti siang tadi.

Wanita berambut biru tua itu kemudian duduk dan mulai menikmati es krim. Jika sudah menghadapi makanan kesukaannya seperti ini, Hinata tak peduli lagi dengan sekitar. Bahkan sisa es krim yang berlepotan di tepi bibirnya tak ia acuhkan.

Saat itulah matanya menangkap sosok tinggi tegap berdiri tepat di depannya. Hinata mendongak dan terkejut melihat Naruto sudah ada di sana.

Dengan gugup ia membersihkan mulut dengan ujung lengan bajunya.

"Boleh aku duduk di sini?"

Hinata terpana dan hanya mampu memberikan anggukan kepala.

Ia merasa aneh. Bukan hal-hal berbau romansa, melainkan keanehan karena hal seperti ini menurutnya adalah hal yang sangat langka.

"A-ada apa?" tanyanya dengan keberanian yang dibuat-buat.

Naruto bergeming, mata birunya menatap lurus pada keramaian anak-anak yang sedang bermain di taman. Hinata yang merasa diabaikan, melempar lirikan ke arah Naruto.

"Aku minta maaf," ujar Naruto.

"Untuk?"

"Semua sikap menjengkelkanku selama ini."

Hinata menggeleng, "Aku bisa mengerti, ini semua gara-gara Ino dan teman-teman yang suka meledekmu bukan?"

Naruto tersenyum, ia menunduk menatap pangkuan. Matanya kemudian melirik ke sana kemari seolah tengah berpikir keras tentang kalimat yang akan ia ucapkan.

"Bukan," lirihnya.

Hinata menaikkan sebelah alis tak paham.

"Aku meminta maaf tentang sikapku padamu, Hinata. Tidak seharusnya aku berlaku seperti itu karena teman-teman."

Hinata mengendikkan bahu, "Aku maklum."

Hinata menatap Naruto lagi, kali ini semakin bingung karena pria itu terlihat salah tingkah.

"Aku punya pengalaman saat sekolah menengah dulu," lanjut Naruto.

Hinata hanya diam dan mendengarkan, seakan pria Uzumaki itu memang akan bercerita panjang.

"Dijodoh-jodohkan oleh teman sekelas dengan seorang gadis. Awalnya aku merasa biasa saja, karena menurutku itu hal yang wajar untuk anak remaja. Namun, karena terlalu sering diledek, aku jadi mau tidak mau memperhatikan gadis itu."

Hinata mengangguk, "_Uhm_ …."

"Dan yang tidak aku sangka, aku justru menjadi jatuh cinta pada gadis itu."

Di sini Hinata terkejut, lantas ingin tertawa tapi takut Naruto tersinggung.

"Parahnya, gadis itu malah menyukai orang lain, _hahaha _… kau bisa membayangkan bukan bagaimana jadinya aku?"

"Cinta monyet," batin Hinata geli.

"Makanya sejak saat itu aku selalu marah jika ada yang menjodoh-jodohkan aku dengan orang lain. Aku takut jatuh cinta lalu patah hati lagi."

Hinata kembali mengangguk. Disesapnya sisa es krim yang tinggal sedikit.

"Aku bersikap menjengkelkan padamu karena aku takut hal itu terjadi lagi."

Naruto memindahkan pandangannya pada hamparan langit senja. Hening yang sedikit lebih lama dari yang Hinata duga, membuat wanita itu bertanya-tanya.

"U-Uzumaki-_san_?"

"Namun sepertinya usahaku itu sia-sia."

Hembusan angin senja seakan ingin mendramatisir suasana. Sekaligus mengantarkan sengatan listrik pada pikiran Hinata yang sempat terhenti.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TAMAT**


	2. Sequel

**A/N:**

Sebenarnya saya malas membuat _sekuel, _karena takut mengurangi nilai dari cerita awalnya, tapi ya rasanya_ kok tidak enak juga gantungin_ orang_ hehe._

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Saya meminjam karakter dari Masashi Kishimoto dalam cerita ini.

* * *

**ForgetMeNot09**

mempersembahkan

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tes Rasa (_Sekuel_)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sudah dua hari ini ia tidak melihat pria itu. Kubikel paling ujung juga terlihat lebih rapi dari biasanya. Apakah Naruto tidak masuk kerja karena sakit? Atau jangan-jangan ….

Hinata merasa detak jantungnya meningkat. Ia berpikir, "Mungkinkah karena kejadian di taman itu?"

Jika diingat-ingat lagi, Hinata tidak mengatakan apapun setelah Naruto selesai berucap. _Hei _bukan salahnya _kan_? Saat itu tidak terdengar seperti Naruto sedang menyatakan perasaan. Yang seminggu lalu itu Naruto terlihat seperti tengah bercerita tentang masa lalunya, tentang sebab mengapa ia marah ketika Ino dan kawan-kawan menjodoh-jodohkan mereka berdua, tentang ….

Ya Tuhan, pipi Hinata memerah lagi mengingatnya. Naruto hanya mengatakan hal yang menurutnya sedikit tersirat.

"_Namun sepertinya usahaku itu sia-sia."_

Apakah itu artinya bahwa usaha Naruto untuk tidak jatuh cinta menjadi sia-sia? Jadi maksudnya Naruto benar jatuh cinta padanya, pada Hinata? Benarkah begitu?

Hinata semakin merona. Tanpa sadar ia menepuk-nepuk sendiri pipinya. Merasa butuh minum, Hinata sedikit berlari untuk mengambil minum.

"Hinata?"

Hinata mendongak. Ditatapnya Ino dengan pandangan sedikit kaget.

"I-iya?"

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"I-iya Ino, memangnya kenapa?"

Ino menggeleng, "Tidak, hanya saja wajahmu terlihat merah. Aku khawatir kau sakit."

Hinata tersenyum, "Terima kasih Ino, aku baik-baik saja."

Matanya sejenak melirik ke arah meja kerja Naruto, tepat setelah Ino pergi. Hinata mendesah, entah kenapa ada yang terasa aneh. Suasana ruang kerja ini menjadi sepi.

Ternyata benar kata Kak Neji dulu, "Segala sesuatu yang sudah hilang, baru terasa manfaatnya."

Ya, ada miripnya bukan dengan kejadian ini? Kalimat ledekan yang biasanya menyapa semrawut gendang telinganya, hardikan dari Naruto, sikap Naruto yang suka marah tanpa alasan kepadanya. Itu semua dulu adalah hal yang mengganggu. Namun kenapa sekarang jadi sepi dan kosong ketika itu semua tak ada?

"Hinata, bisakah ke ruanganku sebentar?"

Panggilan Nyonya Tsunade membuyarkan pikiran melayangnya. Hinata datang dengan tergopoh-gopoh, mengejar sang atasan menuju ruang pribadinya.

"Duduklah!" perintah wanita cantik itu pada Hinata.

Hinata menurut, ia duduk di hadapan Tsunade.

"Tolong kau selesaikan laporan ini."

Ia menerima berkas yang disodorkan. Wanita berambut indigo itu membaca sepintas sebelum mengerutkan dahi heran.

"Laporan keuangan?" gumamnya yang dijawab dengan anggukan kepala dari Tsunade.

"Ta-tapi …."

Tsunade mengangkat tangannya, "Aku tahu, kau tidak biasa mengerjakan itu. Karena itulah aku memintamu untuk membiasakan diri mengerjakan laporan itu mulai hari ini."

Sebenarnya Hinata ingin menolak, ingin sekali. Namun, ia kenal betul wanita pemaksa di hadapannya ini. Salah satu sifat yang sangat tidak disukai para pegawai adalah, tidak menerima alasan apa pun. Akhirnya wanita Hyuga itu mengangguk terpaksa.

…

Langkah kakinya sangat pelan. Rasanya bagai nyawa yang ditarik dari raga. Bukan, ia tidak merasakan sakit sama sekali, hanya saja kelopak matanya terasa berat dan susah untuk dikendalikan. Ia sangat mengantuk.

Nyaris saja kepalanya menghantam tiang lampu jalan. Beruntung ia masih memiliki sisa kesadaran walaupun bisa dikatakan sangat kecil. Wanita itu merasa harus segera mencari tempat bersandar sejenak, sebelum melanjutkan perjalanannya ke rumah. Tak mengapa jika ia terlambat mengejar kereta, demi keselamatannya saat berjalan seperti ini. Toh ia masih bisa menggunakan taksi, meskipun biayanya pasti lebih mahal.

Hinata memilih memasuki sebuah kedai kopi kecil. Biasanya wanita penggemar _Americano _itu tidak mau sembarangan memilih tempat meminum kopi, tetapi sore ini adalah spesial. Spesial usaha menghilangkan kantuk.

Tanpa melihat papan nama yang tertulis di depan pintu, wanita itu berjalan terhuyung dan mendudukkan pantatnya di meja paling dekat dengan pintu masuk.

Matanya seketika memejam, kendati masih sedikit sadar. Ia letakkan tas di atas meja dan membuatnya sebagai bantal bagi pipi.

"Selamat sore,"

Sebuah sapaan memaksanya membuka mata. Ia mendongak, mendapati seorang pelayan wanita tengah tersenyum kepadanya dengan membawa sebuah tablet.

"Pesanannya, Nona?"

Hinata tersenyum tipis, "_Americano_ dingin satu."

Pelayan itu mengangguk sembari mengetikkan sesuatu pada tablet.

"Ada lagi?"

Hinata menggeleng.

"Baiklah, mohon ditunggu pesanannya."

Hinata memanfaatkan kepergian pelayan itu untuk membuka ponsel, demi mengurangi rasa kantuk. Iseng, ia membuka notifikasi _email _yang masuk.

"Hinata, kau sudah dengar kabar?"

Hinata menatap bingung pada layar. _Email _tersebut dikirim oleh Sakura, teman sekantornya. Dengan cepat jemarinya mengetikkan pesan balasan.

"Kabar apa Sakura?"

Hampir lima menit Hinata menunggu balasan pesan Sakura. Entah apa yang dilakukan wanita berambut merah muda itu hingga dengan tega mengabaikan pesan Hinata dan menciptakan rasa penasaran yang begitu membuncah.

Hinata memijit pelipisnya tepat saat segelas minuman tersaji di meja. Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, wanita itu segera menyeruput minuman kesukaannya itu.

Sudah genap satu bulan, Hinata beralih pekerjaan. Dari membuat laporan kepegawaian, menjadi membuat laporan keuangan. Pekerjaan baru tersebut sebenarnya adalah pekerjaan Naruto, yang orang itu menghilang entah ke mana.

_Ah, _dengan mengingat nama laki-laki itu saja sudah mampu membuat jantung Hinata berdegup lebih cepat. Hinata menangkupkan tangan pada kedua pipinya yang terasa panas. Lama waktu berlalu, Hinata tak mampu membuang kenangan itu. _Hei _apa itu pantas disebut kenangan? Ketika itu hanya Naruto bercerita kepadanya dan ia diam seribu bahasa.

Tiba-tiba Hinata merasa kesal pada dirinya sendiri. Bagaimana mungkin ia terlambat menyadari bahwa saat itu Naruto memang sedang menyatakan cinta, itu versi Ino setelah ia terpaksa menceritakan kejadian itu pada si wanita pirang.

"Ya Tuhan," keluhnya.

Ia sangat merasa bersalah. Kalaupun memang ia tidak menyukai Naruto, setidaknya ia memberikan jawaban, bukannya menggantung diam seperti itu. Namun, benarkah ia tidak menyukai Naruto? Lantas mengapa ia merasa kesepian sejak pria bermata biru itu menghilang? Mengapa pula dadanya terasa sesak seperti sekarang ini? Jantungnya pun berdenyut laju ketika nama pria itu melintas dalam percakapan teman-teman kantornya …

dan satu bulan berlalu, semua itu tetap terjadi.

"Hinata!"

Wanita itu menghentikan kegiatannya mengaduk-aduk isi gelas. Dilihatnya Sakura berjalan ke arahnya.

"Sakura?"

Sakura tertawa canggung, membuat Hinata bingung.

"Aku mencarimu kemana-mana," tutur wanita beriris mata hijau itu.

"Ya dan kau sekarang menemukanku."

Sakura terkikik geli. Setelah mengatur napasnya, ia menatap Hinata dengan tajam, mencipta gidikan ngeri pada wanita Hyuga itu.

"Apa kau tahu kabar Naruto?"

_Deg_

Seketika detakan yang sedianya telah normal, meningkat lagi. Pipi yang telah kembali pucat, merona lagi. Hinata menggeleng pelan. Namun segera menatap penasaran pada kawannya yang tengah menyeringai.

"Kau merona," lagu Sakura.

Hinata membelalakkan mata dan cepat menutup pipi dengan tangan, "Tidak," elaknya.

Sakura menolak percaya dan mendengus.

"Hinata!"

Hinata melonjak terkejut saat Sakura menggebrak meja. Setengah malu ia menatap sekeliling, berharap tidak ada yang menyadari kebrutalan Sakura.

"A-ada apa?"

"Kau tahu ke mana perginya Naruto?"

…

Agak tergesa ia berlari. Sesekali menatap jarum jam tangannya. Matanya menatap lurus pada jalanan gelap yang mulai diterangi lampu jalan.

Jujur ia bingung, apa yang membuatnya kesetanan seperti ini. Semua kawannya tahu, Hinata adalah tipe wanita kalem yang sudah berada di rumah sebelum jam 8 malam. Ia hanya keluar apabila benar-benar perlu. Bahkan untuk itu pun, terkadang Hinata lebih suka menitip pada Hanabi, adiknya, atau Neji, kakaknya.

Napasnya tersengal tatkala kakinya berhenti di depan sebuah kedai ramen. Cukup ramai, itu yang pertama kali ia pikirkan.

"Selamat datang."

Hinata tertegun, apakah pendengarannya sedikit terganggu hingga suara baru saja mirip dengan suara Naruto?

Lantas mata piasnya membelalak, saat bersirobok dengan netra sewarna milik safir seseorang di ambang pintu kedai. Hanya perasaannya kah, atau memang udara mendadak hangat di sekitarnya?

…

Suasana menjadi canggung. Tak ada cakap terdengar. Dua manusia yang duduk berhadapan bahkan enggan bertatapan. Mungkin meja dari kayu yang mereka tempati terlihat lebih menarik, dengan warna gelap nan suram. Mereka bahkan tidak menyadari sedang menjadi bahan tontonan sebagian besar manusia berbaju putih dan apron hitam.

"Silakan pesanannya."

Keduanya menoleh, mendapati seorang pelayan pria yang mengamati mereka dengan pandangan menggoda.

"_Aa _terima kasih," ujar Hinata terbata-bata.

Sebenarnya dia bingung, padahal urutan antriannya masih lama, tetapi kenapa makanannya sudah datang?

"Pelayanan cepat khusus untuk wanita cantik sepertimu, Nona," goda pelayan itu sembari mengedipkan sebelah mata, seolah tahu isi pikiran Hinata.

Hinata merona dan tersenyum. Laki-laki itu tampan jika Hinata boleh jujur. Senyumnya pasti bisa membuat lutut setiap wanita lemas, kecuali Hinata tentunya. Bagaimana pun ia masih sibuk menetralkan detak jantung yang balapan gara-gara keberadaan pria berambut kuning di depannya.

"Jangan ganggu Hinata, Kiba! Pergi sana, dasar _playboy_," bentak Naruto membuat laki-laki bernama Kiba itu tertawa.

"Aku dan teman-teman hanya tidak suka melihat kalian seperti kucing pemalu yang canggung begitu. Makanya pesanan Nona cantik ini kami dahulukan."

Kiba berlalu menuju kawan-kawannya yang ternyata memperhatikan mereka dan tertawa, membuat Naruto mendengus. Ya, di ujung sana, ada setidaknya lima orang pria yang tengah menatap mereka, seolah penasaran apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"Jangan pedulikan, mereka memang suka begitu," ujar Naruto.

Tatapan pria itu beralih pada Hinata, tepat menusuk sepasang _amethyst_nya. Hinata menjadi semakin gugup, jemari tangannya saling meremas di bawah meja. Namun, ia paksakan untuk tetap melihat Naruto.

"Jadi kau ke sini dengan terengah-engah seperti tadi, kusimpulkan kau sengaja mencari tempat ini dan kemudian menemukannya? Ya, kecuali ada penguntit atau polisi yang mengejarmu."

Hinata merasa tersinggung dengan kalimat terakhir Naruto yang terdengar sinis, tetapi ia diam saja.

"A-aku …."

"Jangan membohongiku dengan mengatakan bahwa kau tidak sengaja menemukan tempat ini, Hinata. Karena aku tidak akan percaya."

Naruto masih menatap dirinya tajam, seakan sedikit saja jawaban yang tidak membuat laki-laki itu puas, akan membunuhnya.

Hinata menggeleng, "Aku ingin bertanya ten-tang pekerjaanmu dulu, karena aku yang menggantikannya."

Naruto tertegun, ia bergeming sesaat, sebelum akhirnya menurunkan bahunya yang menegang dan mendesah maklum.

"Kukira kau rindu dijodoh-jodohkan denganku," lirihnya dengan maksud untuk tidak didengar Hinata.

"Ya-yang i-itu juga," jawab Hinata tak kalah lirih.

Tubuh Naruto mendadak kaku. Kendati suasana ramai, ia masih mampu mendengar suara Hinata yang sangat kecil. Naruto tahu, Hinata mengatakan kalimat itu tak selancar kalimat pertama tadi. Pria itu merona sampai ke telinga. Membuatnya terpaksa menutup wajah dengan sebelah tangan, menyisakan sepasang mata yang melirik jauh dari tujuan.

Jujur, ia gugup. Naruto merasa jantungnya berkali lipat lebih cepat. Ditambah lagi ketika gerombolan manusia penggoda di seberang sana mulai meneriakkan suara-suara aneh menyerupai cuitan burung.

"Yang itu jugaaaaa …."

Sungguh, jika punya keberanian, Hinata ingin sekali menampar mulut manusia laknat itu. Namun yang wanita itu lakukan hanyalah menunduk, tak mampu untuk menahan rasa malu yang luar biasa.

Tiba-tiba tangannya ditarik paksa oleh Naruto.

"Ayo pergi, di sini banyak _jomblo_ kurang perhatian."

Senyum Naruto membuat hatinya seketika menghangat. Terlebih ketika pria itu melanjutkan ucapannya saat keduanya sudah berada di luar kedai.

"Aku anggap itu jawabanmu atas perasaanku."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TAMAT**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tambahan**

"Hinata, tadi kau serius?"

"Yang mana?"

"Mau bertanya tentang pekerjaan lamaku yang kau gantikan."

Tubuh Hinata mendadak kaku, sebelum ia menggeleng cepat.


End file.
